Undomiel
by Annabell Mor'loki
Summary: Samara an elf with visions of the wizarding world and her own. Canis a wizard with a dark past that turns others away. Find out how their worlds collide and their role in the wizarding war. Lotrxhp crossover set in hp7 spoliers in later chapters OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: Interesting

_Dark robed figures attacked viscously at the people around them with fire surrounding them making them look like devils in silver masks. Green lights shooting from their wands in furry, people screaming louder and more frightening by the minute. A woman fell on her front with a loud thud separating herself from the herd of people fleeing the scene. One dark robed figure raised behind her a sadistic smirk revealing from under his hood. Heaving herself up in her arms her lightening brown hair falling from it bun fell into her fearful face. The figure slowly lifted his wand mumbling the last words she'd ever hear. "Avada Kadavra." Green light danced off his wand hitting her square in the chest. The life in the woman's eyes fled and she lay lifeless and unmoving, fallen on the ground like a lifeless rag doll._

Samara woke suddenly cold sweat dripping from her pale face sticking to her dark brown hair. She pulled her knees to her chest hiding her face in them.

"Lady Samara?"

Her head jolted to the doorway where her maid stood a worried expression on her small face. "Don't worry, Lia, I'm fine just a bad dream is all," she said calmly. Lia nodded and left Samara be. Silently she ran a hand through her dark hair dry salty tears mixed with the sweat on her face. Her feet touched the cold stone floor as she got up walking to the water basin in the corner. The cold water greeted her face gleefully washing away the sweat and tears. Changing from her nightclothes one thing plagued her mind. She must talk to her grandfather.

Samara's feet hit the ground lightly as she ran to her grandfather's study.

"Where are you running off to milady?"

The she-elf turned seeing Legolas before her. "I have something very important to speak about to my grandfather. Now excuse me I must take my leave," Samara stated giving him a small bow. Legolas smiled kindly bowing back, "Of course." She shot him a kind smile back and began running again. Legolas chuckled at the young she-elf as he watched her run off, though she wasn't young but she was for an elf. Her innocence is what fooled people. Neatly he folded his hands behind his back walking in the opposite direction. In his gut he had a feeling today was going to be _interesting. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she made it to the study she knocked lightly on the big oak door.

"Come in, Samara," her grandfather said from inside. She stepped in silently closing the door back. Elrond continued writing something down then looked up at her expectantly.

"Grandfather, You have the gift of foresight, correct?" She asked timidly tumbling with the necklace around her neck. Elrond looked at her perplexed.

"Yes, why?"

"Well have you have had visions about the wizarding world particularly the dark lord…"

Elrond looked at his granddaughter sharply. "No, I have not and I suggest you should forget that altogether! Now I must leave! There is much work to be done!" He got up to his chair and made a movement towards the door.

"No there is something you are not telling me and you and I are not leaving 'til I get answers!" Samara yelled for the first time at her grandfather stepping in front of him. Elrond looked at her with astonishment.

"We are not to interfere with wizarding matters."

"But this 'dark lord' is planning on attacking Rivendale! He's after something called the Evenstar! We must join the wizards if we want to survive!"

He's face became redder as the angrier he got. "Samara you are still young and those are probably just silly little nightmares. Even if it were to happen we do not need a _wizard's _help." The word 'wizard' escaped his lips like poison. He pushed past her to the door.

"Your gonna kill us all!" Samara screamed making him pause, "Please just reconsider I am not making this up! Please!" Elrond looked at his granddaughter's pleading eyes and sighed.

"I will gather the council. We'll let them decide our actions."

She sighed relieved she at least got him to consider. "Thank you grandfather," she said as she bowed.

"Now go and leave me in peace."

"Yes grandfather," she bowed once again leaving her grandfather to himself.

"Legolas," Samara hollered waving at him to come over.

"Yes milady?" he asked bowing silently. She put her hands on her hips looking up at him. "How many times must I tell you just to call me Samara? You are just as high on the scale as I am."

Legolas smiled and nodded, "Yes mil- I mean Samara." Her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled back.

"Good now I must be off I am going to see the half lings today."

"But mil- I mean Samara. Lord Elrond said not to-"

A laugh escaped her pink lips. "My grandfather has as much control on me as you do," with that being said she started to walk away. "Wait Samara! Let me go with you!" Legolas began to run after her. "I knew you'd give in sometime! Last one to the stables is an orc kisser!" She took off running laughing as Legolas soon followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble with Lord Elrond for this?" Legolas asked for the millionth time. Samara shrugged, "I dunno the last elf that went with me somewhere all they found was his finger." Legolas' eyes widened (like all O.o.. lol).

"Really?!?"

"Lord no, Legolas!" Samara playfully punched his arm hard,"How could you think that _I _would do something like that."

Legolas rubbed his now sore arm. "Well maybe you hurting my arm could have something to do with it!"

"Oh Legolas quit being childish!" yelled trying to cover her laugh with her hand. "Me? Childish? No. If anyone is like a child it is you, Samara," Legolas stated sarcastically waving his arms about causing Samara to laugh harder. "And what makes you say that sir Legolas?" She quirked an eyebrow at him amusingly. "Your view of the world around you, it is like through the eyes of a child. How you can look at something dangerous but yet see the good in it. It's quite amazing!"

Samara laughed lightly and looked at the blue sky above her. It's radiant light shining through the trees touching the skin of her face sharing it's warmth. "Sadly Legolas the world now isn't how it used to be. This great war is coming upon us faster than anyone expected. I worry that our kind will cease to exist. If we don't act fast enough our people will crumble and fly away like dust in the wind." Legolas nodded, he too new of Samara's visions and believed her every word. "Just have some faith in Lord Elrond, he will see reason when the time asks for it. Have some patience." Legolas looked at her strongly. Samara's face suddenly turned cold and she looked away from him. "I am afraid that when time asks it will be too late," she mummbled though Legolas could not hear.

"Come on, Pippin is waiting," Samara kicked Shadowfaux's sides making him run faster leaving Legolas in the dust. He shook his head then soon made his horse run after her.

They soon crossed the river, which made the border of Rivendale, eagerly Samara ran once again letting the wind flow through her black hair. "Samara slow down! I am getting too old you know!" Samara looked at him with a laugh and slowed down.

"Alright! Ya happy now ya old coot!"

Legolas smiled his horse trotting beside hers. "Yes very." Samara made a face at him and continued the slow trot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The land on this side of the river didn't feel right for some odd reason. The more they walked, the more the feeling in her stomach grew. It was quiet no birds chirped their songs. It was like they new as she did something was going to happen. Her feelings over powered her making her stop abruptly.

"Samara whats wrong?" Legolas stopped looking back at her curiously. She said nothing looking at the ground infront of her. Whatever was going to happen it was going to right here, she knew, at this spot. "Samara?" Legolas asked confused again. Silently she put a finger to her lips signaling him to be silent. The wind blew oddly and a sudden 'pop' echoed through the silence. Shadowfaux reared up at a sudden appearence of a man catching Samara off gaurd, so she fell hard on her back.

"Samara?!?!"

"I'm fine, Legolas," Samara stated with a wave of a hand. Shadowfaux kept rearing and jumping about at the starnge man, who was trying not to get trampled. "Shadowfaux now stop it! You are being ridiculous!" Samara said sternly getting up and grabbing the horses reins. Shadowfaux finally calmed down allowing Samara to place a soft hand on his head. Their attention finally drifted to the man before them. "State your buisness _outsider_!" Legolas spat pulling out his bow and arrow.

"I-I mean you no harm! I am just a travler passing through!"

"We don't get travelers" Legolas said threatening once again. "Legolas stop it! If he wanted to kill us he would have already!" He looked at her confused. "Are you that blind, Legolas? I mean look at him. No mortal could do that sort of thing even if they tried! Unless of course he's a wizard." She looked at Legolas with a amused smirk. Legolas lowered his weapon in defeat. "Fine state your name _wizard!_" The wizard crossed his arms thinking if he should state his name or not.

"You state yours and i shall state mine." he said finally. Samara and Legolas looked at each other. "I am Samara Undomiel," she smiled kindly, "and this is my companion Legolas Greenleaf." "Canis Perto," the wizard said trying to give a kind smile back though it failed miserably. His eyes showed how tired and torn he was. Samara narrowed her own the familarity to the eyes of his was strange. She couldn't understand how it came to be. At that percise moment in time another 'pop' was heard and another man appeared.

"CRUICO!"

Shadowfaux escaped Samara's grip and ran as Canis fell to the ground in pain. Samara pulled her own bow out and pointed the arrow at the newcomer's head. "Ooh seems Perto got himself a little girlfriend.. How sweet. No matter CRU-," the stanger's head was almost took off as a arrow wizzed passed. Legolas stood infront of Samara protectivley. "The next one won't miss," He threatened nocking another arrow. "Leave them be Greyback! Stupefy!"

Greyback fell over frozen. "You two get out of here! He won't be this way for long!" Canis yelled. The two elves lowered their weapons. Samara whistled loudly and it rang through the trees. Legolas calmly got back on his horse and waited. Canis looked at the two strangely, "Are you two crazy i said-." Shadowfaux came stampeading down and Samara swung onto him. Canis rolled out of the way as they ran by. She soon looped back and stopped beside him.

"What?"

She looked at him like he was the stupidiest being ever. "Well like you said he won't be like this for long. Hop on!" He sat there staring at her for a moment and they locked eyes. Her cheeks tinted pink for a reason she did not know. "Well?" she asked. He huffed in defeat. "Fine." He went to climb on but Shadowfaux shifted so he couldn't. "Behave," Samara scolded hitting Shadowfaux lightly. The white horse looked at her with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look which she gave a glare in return. Canis eventually got on and Samara ignored Shadowfaux's protest. "Be a good boy and I'll give you extra oats when we get back." Shadowfaux immediantly perked up. A 'pop' was heard once again that day and the trio turned to see Greyback missing.

"He'll be back with others we must hurry!"

The two elves nodded then Samara smiled. "Last one to Rivendale is an Orc kisser!" With that she bolted off towards Rivendale and Canis hanging on for his dear life. "Cheater!" Legolas hollerd after them. "I've learned from the best," Samara smirked at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Misfortunant events

i do not own LOTR or Harry Potter. Legolas prolly doesnt seem like all Legolasy as he usually is in the movies but work with me here. Also i am sorry if i fastforward too much.. i just dont know wht to put it the middle so bare with meh! Hope ya'll enjoy this chappie you too Kiara cuz i kno how much you have been anxiously awaiting this chappie so enjoy!!!

* * *

Shadowfaux's hooves stomped themselves into the ground as Samara pushed him to go faster. Men in black cloaks riding brooms were right on her tail. It was only moments ago when they appeared from nowhere. one flew up to her side and readied his wand for an attack but fell short when Samara punched his face. An arrow whizzed suddenly by her head. "Legolas!!! How many times must i say watch it?!?" she screamed back at him. "Well i am sorry that i am trying to save you twos arses!" he screamed back saracastically. Samara gaped at him then yelled, "Don't you curse at me!!". 

"I don't think this is the time to be arguing!!"

This time it was Canis who had yelled. The two looked at each other, he had a point. "Cruico!" The curse knocked Samara off Shadowfaux. The horse reared up frightened for it's master. One of the cloaked men jumped off their broom seizing her immediantly. A wand was practically shoved under her chin. "Come with us _boy_ and we won't hurt the girl!" The man spat at Canis. Something glistened suddenly under the sunlight. The cloaked clad men looked at Samara. The man holding her picked up the necklace off her chest. "Hm. We might have some use for you afterall," he whispered in her ear inspecting the necklace in the sunlight. "Get your hands off of her!"

The man's gaze snapped up to Legolas who had his arrow nocked aiming at his head. "You better be sure of your aim," the man said bring Samara a bit more infront of him, "it would be a shame to accidently hit her." The wand once again was shoved under her chin. Legolas smirked knowingly aiming his bow again.

"Well it's a good thing I never miss then."

The arrow flew throught the air hitting the cloaked man causing him to fall back lifeless. Samara looked around her frightened seeing the men circle them. Legolas grabbed her arm gently pulling her behind him. "Give us the girl!" One of them yelled yanking the hood off his head revealing his platinum blonde hair and his slightly purple bruised eye. "Why do all of a sudden want her, Malfoy?" Canis asked appearing by her side. He chuckled flipping some of his blonde hair over his shoulder. "She has something Lord Voldemort wants and he'll do anything to get it. Now hand her over," Malfoy demanded. "Over my dead body," Legolas said nocking another arrow.

"That can be arranged_. Avada Kadavra_!"

"No!" Samara screamed as Legolas was hit with the curse square in the chest. Her knees buckled as she fell by his lifeless body. Tears collected in her eyes rolling down her cheeks. "Do we have to say it again give us the girl," Malfoy said again. Samara sent a heated glare at him standing up quickly. A wave of dizziness punished her for making her body stand up too quickly. Canis grabbed her elbows to steady her. Hoof beats sounded suddenly making the pair look to where they were coming from. A crack was heard and the cloaked men disappeared.

"Lady Samara! Lord Elrond is worried sick and-"

The warrior stopped seeing Legolas and Samara's tear streaked face. His gaze traveled to Canis. "Was it him?" he spat glaring at Canis. "No Argent it wasn't. It-It was someone else," Samara said her voice cracking as more tears fell. The warrior nodded slowly letting the word sink in. "Mi' Lady, come and we'll take you home," Argent said gently taking Samara's wrist and leading her to Shadowfaux. "I am perfectly fine, Argent! I am not a child! There is no need to treat me as such," Samara snapped suddenly shocking both Canis and Argent. She yanked her wrist out of his clutches and angrily got on Shadowfuax. "Are you coming, Canis?" she asked coldly not bothering looking at him. Canis nodded nervously and got on the horse behind her. The two other warriors loaded Legolas onto his horse and then they began their silent journey back to Rivendale.

* * *

"Samara!" Elrond screamed. The group unmounted from their horses and faced him. "I do not wish to speak of it now, grandfather," Samara said her voice cracking ever so slightly. Elrond saw his granddaughter's tear streaked face and the men lowering Legolas body off the horse. 

"Samara I-"

"I do not need your sympathy!" Samara snapped before her grandfather could finish. Elrond sighed and looked behind her seeing Canis. "Who is he, Samara," Elrond said in such a angry tone. "Grandfather I can explain-" Samara began trying to protect Canis from the blow Canis was about to recieve. "You brought one ofthem here," Elrond spat his face turning red with the rage building inside of him, "You have doomed us all Samara!"

"No you have_ Lord Elrond_ !" Samara yelled in his face, "Can't you see, grandfather? Seperating us from the wizarding world isn't helping us! It's destorying us! We could've been protected from these things by the wizards! Legolas would have been prepared and he wouldn't be d-dead!" Elrond looked shocked at her never had she talked to him like that. Tears welled into Samara's eyes once more and she let them fall freely down her face. "Nevermind, grandfather, it doesn't look like you comprehend anyway. We'll let the council decide actions," Samara gazed at her grandfather one last time and walked off Canis following close behind. Elrond walked up to Argent, who stood shocked at the sight, and whispered harshley to him, "Watch him!" Argent nodded to the command and bowed as Elrond stalked away.

* * *

"What is wrong, mil' lady?" the younge maid asked. "Nothing that I wish to talk about now, Lia," Samara said. "Canis this is Lia," Samara said introducing the maid, "Lia would you please lead Canis to the spare room?" Lia nodded and bowed. "Yes mil'lady. Please, sir follow me." Canis complied and followed.

Once the door had closed Samara let out the breath she never knew she was holding and sat on the stone bench. Her thoughts drifted to Legolas, her loyal companion. She couldn't believe he was dead. It seemed like only yesterday she had met him for the first time.

_A younge elfling sat crying on the riverbank. Her head burried into her knees. A hand suddenly put itself on her shoulder causing her to jump by it's sudden presence. She turned seeing it belonged to a bright blonde teen. He smiled kindly and sat beside her. "Why are you crying?" he asked blankly looking at the water before him. "My mother d-died," She said her voice cracking slightly. "Oh I'm sorry," he said guilty for asking such a question. "Don't be it's not like it was your fault anyway."_

_The boy looked at her and smiled once more. "I'm Legolas son of Thranduil," he said sticking his hand out to her. "I am Samara daughter of G- I mean Caradhras," she answered shaking his hand. Legolas looked at her curiously but shook it off and suddenly tapped her shoulder. "Tag your it!" he said running off. "Hey you cheated!" she yelled smiling then running after her new friend._

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she remebered the memory. He was like the brother she never had but always wanted. She confided everything in him and he to her.

"What is wrong, my child?"

Samara jumped at the sudden voice and turned seeing her father. "Legolas is d-dead, father," she said solemnly as tears welled in her eyes once more. "Oh my child," Caradhras said wrapping his arms around her. "He promised, father," She mumbled into his shoulder, "He promised he'd never leave me!" He petted her brown hair. "I know, child. I know," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Many elves stood on the riverbank clad in black watching as the younge prince of Mirkwood float away with the current. Samara was among them her father and surprisingly Canis by her side. Her mind drifted to another memory of Legolas.

_"Legolas, will you be my friend always?" the younge elfling asked as she watched Caradhras leave Rivendale with Legolas's father Thranduil. "Of course, Samara! What would make you think differently?" Legolas exclaimed smiling at her. "So you'll never leave me?" she asked once more. "No, Of course not," Legolas said. "Promise?"_

_"I promise," _those words echoed through Samara's mind. She closed her eyes in an attempt to make it all go away silently wishing this was all a bad dream and Legolas would be alive when she woke up. Her eyes opened seeing she wasn't asleep and it was all real.

"No!" she screamed causing everyone to look at her. She ran forward into the river trying to catch the boat carrying her best friend away. "No he's not dead! He's not! He promised! Promised," she screamed as two arms wrapped around her waist stopping her. She thrashed trying to break free from the person's hold. "He's not dead," her voice no higher than a whisper as she saw the boat continue down the river. Tears leaked down her face as she kept screaming to him. Finally realizing he wasn't coming back she buried her head into the person holding her shoulder. They ran their fingers through her hair soothing her. "It's going to be alright," a voice whispered into her hair softly. She knew the voice immediantly and looked up. Canis's hazel eyes looked into her brown ones. She was surprised it was him but nonetheless she put her head on his shoulderand continued to cry. Never was she going to admit that she quiet enjoyed his soft embrace

* * *

A/N: wow! a lil' different side of Samara and even Canis! well this is it sorry it took soooo long! school and stuff! but i will try my best to update chapter 3 which i think u will very much enjoy cuz you'll find out a lil bit more on Samara's past and even a lil Canis's...lol well pleaze review cuz i want to know wht i may or may not need to work on.. reviews will make me smile!! so plzzz review! sorry if this is a bit short but i dont want to have too much cuz i need the rest for the next chappie! so stay tuned for chapter 3 The Council... tootles


	3. Chapter 3: The Council

**A/N: hey guys!! i am soo excited about this chappie! i got it done sooner than i expected! so yayy!! well plz enjoy!!!**

_

* * *

"Godric wait!" An elfin woman ran to him before her left the hall. "Promise to come back to your daughter and me. Please," she whispered putting her forehead against his and looked into his eyes pleadingly. Godric sighed and pecked her lips lightly._

"_I promise."_

"_Samara! Come back!" Rowena yelled running after the small child. "Papa!" Samara yelled latching onto her father's leg. "You can't go! I had a vision papa. You go against Salazar you'll die! Don't go please!" Godric smiled gently and kneeled before his daughter. "My star," he said cupping her cheek gently, "If it is my time to go then it is. You can't always change what is supposed to happen." Samara's eyes began to tear up. "But Papa," she persisted. He silenced her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you, my star." He lifted himself up and kissed Arwen one last time. "I love you," her mother whispered, "More than life itself." Godric smiled leaning in kissing her forehead. "I love you, likewise. Watch over our star, my love," he whispered and walked out of the hall climbing onto his steed._

"_Papa!"_

_Samara yelled running as fast as her legs could carry her to him. Helga quickly grabbed the child and pulled her close. The child cried into her chest hysterically._

_Godric held a sword high over his head. "It is your end Salazar!" Godric said harshly. "Don't underestimate me Godric," Salazar smirked retrieving his wand, "AVADA KADAVRA!" The vile green spell hit Godric strait in the chest knocking him back lifeless. _

"Papa!" Samara bolted up strait causing Lia to fall on her back frightened. "Mil' Lady are you alright?" Lia asked worriedly. Samara ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair and nodded. "Lord Elrond called me to wake you and to tell you that the elders have arrived. The council will start at three," Lia said getting up laying out Samara a dress. "Alright," Samara said at almost a whisper, "what is the time now?" "Tis' almost two Mil' lady," Lia said picking up the basket from the corner, "Oh and Milady?" Samara looked at her curiously. "Canis is outside, he was quite frantic after hearing you screaming in your sleep. I had to threaten to castrate him to get him out of here," Lia said with a wink before leaving the room. Samara laughed lightly and began to get ready for the day.

"Samara, are you alright?" Canis asked worriedly as she exited her room. Samara smiled, "I am fine, Canis. Where have you been I haven't seen you for-?" "Don't worry about it!" Canis interrupted harshly. Samara looked at him worriedly noticing the long cut under his eye down to his cheek. "What happened? Are you alright?" she asked franticly. "I-I'm fine. I-I just… um. was riding and a tree limb scratched my cheek!" he lied hurriedly. Samara noticed this but didn't press the matter. "Alright," she sighed and then smiled defeated, "Fancy a walk with me?" Canis smiled kindly and nodded. "As always," he said holding out his arm. She took his arm gently and they began their walk.

* * *

"You know you never told me about your family," she said as they walked. Canis paused then said, "Well… My father was a well thought of pureblood and my mother was a muggleborn-." "What's that?" Samara asked curiously. Canis thought for a moment thinking of a way to explain. "She had mortal parents but she was a witch. Do you understand?" he said trying his best to explain. Samara nodded in understanding. "There isn't really much to tell. My mother was very kind, caring to almost everyone. I guess that was why my father fell in love with her, but his family didn't approve of the relationship. So they got married in secret and some time later had me. When I started my first year at school everything was all right but when I came back for the holidays I got the news my father was dead. Mother was so heartbroken," Canis paused. "What happened to her?" Samara asked cautiously. "She's not dead if that's what your thinking. She's just in hiding right now. Things in the wizarding community ain't too pretty right now," Canis said smiled lightly. 

Samara smiled also realizing how similar they were. Canis stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders lightly. "Are you alright? I mean I haven't known you for a long while but you don't seem like the same person since- Legolas," Canis said gently. Samara tore her gaze from him and to the water beside them. It has been almost a week since Legolas's death. "Yea I'm fine," Samara sighed, "I just- I just grew up I guess." Canis took her chin gently forcing her to look at him. "Legolas wouldn't want you to change. He wouldn't want you to be unhappy," he said softly. "How do you know?" Samara looked into his eyes curiously. "I just do," Canis said with a smile. The pair got lost in each other's gaze and their faces grew closer.

"Samara!"

She stepped away from Canis and turned seeing Argent. "Milady," he said bowing lightly, "Lord Elrond sent me to get you the council is about to start." She nodded and said, "Thanks Argent. Canis, I'll see you later, alright?" Canis smiled and nodded. She returned it and kissed his unscratched cheek lightly causing him to blush. Argent glared at him but followed Samara regardless.

* * *

"Alright I gathered you all here in account of the wizarding world. My granddaughter, Samara, brought to my attention that this _dark lord_ would soon set his sights on our world. I ask you what will be our course of action?" Lord Elrond announced offhandedly. "I say we fight back!" Thranduil boomed. Samara looked at him smiling. "No this isn't our battle I say we evacuate out cities head to the sea till this war is over!" another elf said quickly. The other elves around them agreed. "Are you all that big of cowards?!?" Samara asked her voice loud with anger. "Samara," Caradhras said warningly. "No I am not going to be silent! We have great warriors. We could join sides with the boy who lived and rid the planet of the dark lord," Samara said getting up in front of them all. 

"Samara please be silent! Sit down before-."

"You are not my father Caradhras!" The elders all went silent looking at her mouths agape. Samara mentally slapped herself for saying that out loud. Lord Elrond stood now his face serious. "Grandfather I-," Samara started but was silenced when Elrond held his hand up. "No need to explain I already know. Your mother lied to me about who your father was. I have always known about the bastard that killed her!" Now it was Samara's turn to turn red faced with anger. "Do not talk about him like that! That bastard's, as you so call him, name is Godric Gryffindor! One of the greatest wizards to ever live and he was my father!" Samara yelled. "He was a wizard so therefore he couldn't be trusted! Like that whelp you brought here. Canis is it? He could be like that dark lord also. You could end up just like your mother! DEAD!" Elrond yelled back. "You don't know that!" Samara yelled. "I know he will be the death of you because I have seen it!" he yelled.

"So that was why you have been treating him the way you do!"

"Yes I recognized him as soon as I saw him here and I am not allowing you anywhere near him!" he ordered. "I have my own mind. I can do what ever I want to!" Samara said getting in his face. "Not in my city you are not. As we speak Argent is taking that whelp out for good," Elrond said. "You can't do that I-I forbid you to," Samara stammered. "I can do whatever I please. Now sit down," Elrond threatened. "No!" she yelled before running off to find Canis.

* * *

"Get out of here _wizard," _Argent said spitefully pushing Canis forward out of Rivendale. "Wait Argent! Stop!" Samara yelled pushing her way through the crowd of elven citizens. "Milady I am afraid I can't. It is Lord Elrond's orders-." 

"Fuck Elrond's orders! I order you to leave him alone!"

Samara stood protectively infront of Canis. The crowd around them gasped in disbelief that the graddaughter of their Lord Elrond said such things. "AVADA KADVRA!" A sudden green light flew across and hit Argent in the chest. The crowd went hysterical seeing the great elf warrior fall lifeless. Samara and Canis turned seeing the dark robed Death Eaters before them. "How did they find us?"

"Should it matter now?! Run!"

Canis suddenly grabbed her hand pulling her into the city. The other elves started running attempting to dodge the many green spells being sent at them. He dragged her into a small building close by huddling in the corner hoping not to have been seen by the Death Eaters. A small boy looked at them strangely and Samara immediantly recognized him. "Draug! Tula sinome!" she whisperd the command hurridley. The younge boy nodded and came closer. Samara whispered other things to the small boy which he nodded to and said some things in understanding. "Kela! Asca! Asca! Tira ten' rashwe!" Samara called silently to the boy as he left the small building.

"What did you tell him?" Canis whispered suddenly causing her to jump. "I told him to find the elders and tell them what is happening and to hide when he has finished the task," she whispered cautiously making sure no one had heard her but him. She was shaking uncontrollably obviously by the recent happenings. Canis wrapped an arm around her in comfort as they stayed huddled in the small corner. "Check all the buildings! Leave no stone left unturned!" the command came from outside the door. "Hold on to me!" Canis whispered suddenly reaching in his pocket for something. Samara sat there confused for a moment and then complied wrapping her arms around him. "Ready?" he asked attempting to look at her. She nodded hurridley seeing the doorknob starting to turn. "1...2...3." A 'pop' was heard and the pair was gone just as the unbeknownst Death Eater opened the door.

* * *

A/N: well guyz stay tuned for undomiel chap. 4!! i havent named it yet soo yea...lol 


	4. Chapter 4: The Perto's Secret

A/N: wow got this one done earlier that expected.. yayyy!! sorry if this doesnt make much sense or whtever i am treying to get it to lol well i do not own HP or LOTR... i guess i just own the characters Canis and Samara and other ppl i make up to fit in the story..lol hope ya'll enjoy!!!

* * *

Samara felt somewhat nauseous as she fell on top of the man she met almost a week prior. Canis Perto looked up at her smiling obviously amused at her sickened face. "Don't worry, Samara. First time apparaters usually feel nauseous," Canis said getting up from under her holding his hand out to assist. She took his hand gratefully and he lifted her up to where she could better observe their surroundings.

Concrete paths surrounded them a few tree here and there, the towering buildings in front of them amazed her greatly. Canis removed his robe and wrapped it around her pulling the hood up covering her oddly pointed ears. "We don't want to draw attention to you," he explained taking her hand once more leading her down the sidewalk. A sudden car drove by scaring the living daylights out of Samara causing her to latch herself to Canis's arm. "It's alright. It's only a car," Canis said while chuckling in amusement.

"Where are we?" she asked in a small meek voice. "We are in London," Canis said trying to control his amusement. "London," she mumbled slowly letting the name roll off her tongue. Canis stopped in front of a row of buildings. "What are you doing?" she asked almost panicked at them stopping so soon. Canis looked around them checking for anyone watching. Suddenly a house inflated in front of them between the other two. Canis quickly tugged her into the house shutting and locking the door quickly. "What is this?" Samara asked looking around the dusted house.

_Severus Snape_

Samara nearly screamed at the corpse looking person before her. Her tongue seemed tied where she couldn't say anything. "W-we d-didn't k-kill y-you," Canis stuttered obviously effected by the same thing she had. As quickly as it came the corpse busted into dust and the tongue-tied feeling left.

"What was that?!"

"A trap Alastor set up for our traitor," Canis said simply walking further into the house. "Master!" a voice said along with a sudden 'pop' from behind Samara causing her to scream. The creature covered its large ears to block out the screaming. "Samara calm down! It's only a house elf," Canis said trying to calm down the she-elf. "House elf?" Samara said confused. "Yes, um they are like maids in a way. Like Lia back in Rivendale," Canis said crouching down to the house elf's level, "Kreacher this is Samara. Samara this is Kreacher." "Well very nice to meet you, Kreacher," Samara said crouching down as well holding her hand out to it. Kreacher looked at her strangely but took her hand in a shake. "Nice to me missus too," he said in a voice much nicer than his previous one. "Does master need anything?" Canis shook his head and said, "No thank you Kreacher."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Canis explaining the happenings of the wizarding world and the uses of the items around them. "It's getting late. We should head to bed. You take the sofa and I'll take the floor," he said starting making a pallet on the floor. "No you have done enough you take the sofa," she said. "No you take the sofa," Canis said. "Well then it's settled we are both taking the floor," Samara said stubbornly and started making her own pallet on the floor. Canis sighed defeated. 

_It was a party of some sort people dancing and talking happily. Everything seemed to stop when a silver lynx jumped in the middle of them all. It's mouth opened wide and it spoke loudly._

"_The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

_Everyone with crazy running in different directions and disappearing randomly._

_The scene changed to a café of some sort but instead of a peaceful atmosphere there were curses flying everywhere. A redhead was bound and fallen to the floor. The waitress was screaming from all the mayhem and ran for the door but was stopped when a spell hit her. The frizzy hair girl in the trio freed the redhead from his bindings. The blacked haired boy looked oddly familiar but she couldn't figure out why. They spoke to each other but she couldn't hear what they were saying. They left the café hurriedly. _

Samara woke with a start to see something black before her. It was Canis's chest. Her face immediately heated up in embarrassment. "Umm.. Canis?" she said poking his chest lightly. Canis mumbled something and pulled her by her waist closer. Samara blushed even darker. "Canis!" she said slightly louder then she meant to and frantic. "What?!" Canis said jumping slightly. He looked to where her voice came from and he too began to blush. "Erm.. Sorry," Canis said releasing her. "It's alright," Samara said awkwardly looking around the room. Canis went to putting his shoes on. "Where are you going?" She asked suddenly. "I'll be back later, alright? I got to go get some things," Canis said pulling his robe on and leaving with a 'pop'.

* * *

Samara spent her day with Kreacher teaching her how to cook and showed her some more of the house. The small house elf turned out to be a pleasure to have around. "Kreacher could you please light come of the lamps for me?" Samara asked noticing the house got darker while she was cleaning a counter. "Yes miss," Kreacher said going to do the duty. 

The sound of the door swinging open startled her. "Someone has already been here," a voice said. "That could have happened when the Order left," another voice said. Samara slowly got a knife from a nearby drawer. "So Where are those jinxes that they put up against Snape?" another voice said, "Maybe they're only activated if he shows up," one suggested. While they were trying to deactivate the trap set for this 'Snape' person Samara snuck to the door leading to that hall.

"_Mudbloods, filths, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers-"_

"SHUT UP," a voice bellowed. Samara took her chance and opened the door flinging the knife from her hand. "Bloody hell," the redhead exclaimed as the knife stuck in the wall by his head. "Who are you?" the frizzy haired girl asked. "Depends who are you?" she countered leaning against the doorway. "Are you a Death eater?" the black haired boy asked. "Death Eater?" Samara tilted her head to the side in a confused manner. "Yea you know the dark lord's followers?" the frizzy haired girl said. She thought for a moment this trio had a sense of familiarity about them. "Oh, yes I understand now. No I am not a death eater!" she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Bloody hell," the redhead said noticing her ears, "What are you?!" The dark haired boy wiped his forehead showing his scar causing Samara's eyes to widen. "You're him!" she said suddenly pointing to him shocked, "You're the boy who lived!" She bowed lightly. "I'm so sorry for my rudeness," she said apologetically. "It's.. erm.. alright," he said awkwardly. "I'm Samara Undomiel and I am an elf," she said smiling. "Well I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," the dark haired boy said introducing him and the pair.

* * *

"Samara? Samara, where are you," Canis said after he appariated into the home. "Canis! In here! We have guest," Samara said from in the kitchen. Canis stood puzzled for a moment but then continued on. "Oh Harry, Hermione, and Ron. What are you doing here?" Canis said confused. "It's a long story we'll tell you later," Ron said. Canis nodded and put the bag from in his hand on the table in front of Samara. "What's that?" she asked taking the bag in her hands. "Clothes," he said simply, "You know, to help you not stand out around here." She nodded slowly looking in the bag. "What are these?" she asked pulling out some blue jeans with an odd look on her face. "Blue Jeans," Hermione explained. "You wear these?" she asked confused greatly, "How?" The boys looked to Hermione suddenly. She sighed, "Oh all right. Come on Samara I'll help you change."

* * *

As Hermione was helping Samara Canis explained their story and Harry explained his excluding their mission from dumbeldore of course. Samara poked her head in the doorway. "So do they fit?" Canis asked. Samara shrugged, "I don't know how they are supposed to fit Hermione says the do." Hermione came and tugged her out of the doorway revealing the outfit she was wearing. Canis's eyes almost bugged out of his head, he expected her to look different but not this different! Her once frizzy knotted hair was now sleek and swept back into a long braid down her back. The violet shirt and worn blue jeans were defiantly an update from the light blue dress she was wearing. The necklace from around her neck was now completely visible shining in the light of the room. 

Samara smiled but it soon turned into worry when she saw Harry flinch suddenly. "What did you see?" Ron asked, "Did you see him at my place?"

"No, I just felt anger- he's really angry."

Samara didn't remember hearing the rest of the conversation as Canis took her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked worried, "You are turning pale." She looked at him for a second and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." At that moment she was all right but then suddenly she passed out into a restless unconsciousness.

_The room was dark only thing seen was an armchair in front of a roaring fire. Someone was sitting in it tapping his or her fingers impatiently. "Milord," a figure bowed by the armchair suddenly. "Where is she?"_

_By the voice she discovered that it was indeed a man in the armchair. "Milord we couldn't find her. We searched the whole area she wasn't anywhere," the man said quickly bowing lower to his master in apology. "If you searched so hard then she'd be here," the man in the armchair said coldly. "Milord," the man pleaded once more, "My apologies-."_

"_Did you capture any of the survivors?"_

_The man looked confused for a moment and then nodded eagerly. He motioned for two others to come in dragging a body by the arms between them. "Lord Elrond," the man got up from the armchair allowing her to see his face. She never saw anything like him before. He was like a demon of some kind. She brought her attention to the body they were dragging. The demon walked up to her grandfather showing it's grotesque teeth. "Where is she, Elrond?" he asked. Elrond looked at him showing his brushed face. "You'll have to kill me," Elrond said spitefully._

"_That could be arragned," the demon smirked. "Malfoy, didn't you say Perto was with her?" he asked skillfully. Malfoy smirked, "Why yes he was." The demon smirked. "Bellatrix, kill him. He is no use to us," the demon said absentmindedly. "With pleasure, Milord," the maniac woman bowed. Elrond looked frightened and tears welled up in Samara's eyes. He looked where she was standing suddenly and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. His head rolled on the floor looking up at her with lifeless eyes. "Noo!" Samara yelled as the blackness of the room swallowed her. _

"Nooo!" Samara shot up tears falling from her face. "Samara?" Canis said sleepily setting up. "What is wrong," he asked suddenly seeing her tear stained face. Samara caught him off guard by suddenly burying her head in his chest crying hysterically. He tried to shush her crying petting her head gingerly. 'Nothing was going to be okay' she thought 'Nothing is going to be the same.'

"Are you alright now?" he asked. Samara nodded knowing her voice would fail her anyway. "Okay now just go to bed," he laid her down on the couch once more, "Goodnight." "Wait," she touched his arm suddenly, "Just stay here with me, please. I-I don't want to be alone." Canis looked at her pleading face and sighed.

"Alright."

She gave him a small smile and allowed him up with her. She soon snuggled into his chest and fell into a peaclful sleep in his getle embrace.

* * *

_"Papa!" Samara's small soft voice said joyously as she ran to him hugging his waist. "My star!" Godric said picking up his daughter and twriling her around. Arwen smiled softly and walked toward the pair. Godric placed a kiss on Samara's forhead then returned her feet to the ground as he took Arwen in his arms. "My love," he buried his face in her hair, "I missed you greatly." "As have I," she placed her forehead against his, "But father is being very needy now." They kissed each other lovingly. "Eww!" Samara said disgusted. Godric and Arwen chuckiled at their daughter's face. "Come here you," Godric said coming after his daughter. Samara yelped and started to run. "Ahh!" The family continued to giggle and laugh joyously. _

Canis sat up quickly waking Samara. "Canis? What is it?" she asked a little frightened by his sudden movements. "No," he whispered getting up hurriedly. "Canis what is it?" Again he didn't answer instead he shot up the stairs wildly Samara right up after him. "What are you doing in here," he bellowed angrily, "You shouldn't be in here." Samara never heard him so angry before. She turned the corner seeing him towering over the trio. "Canis we-" Harry began but Canis punched the wall near his head. "Shut up!" he yelled once more, "There is no excuses! You knew I said not to go in there but you did anyway!" Harry cringed lightly. "We didn't know he was your father, Canis. We're sorry," Harry spoke softly holding his hands up in defense. "And what are you going to do now? Are you going to leave me like everyone else has?! Are you going to treat me like filth cause you know now my father was a Death Eater? Going to treat me like my uncle did?! Huh?" Canis spoke with such bitterness she didn't recognize who he was anymore. "No, Canis. I would never treat you that way!" Harry said, "None of us will. We know the true story about your father. You don't have to worry." Canis slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands. "Go," he mumbled not wanting to speak anymore. Harry complied silently along with the other two leaving them alone.

"Canis?"

He looked up from his hands at her face. "I'm sorry, Samara. I-" "It's quite alright. There isn't need for apologies," she said softly looking at the door beside him. _Do not enter without the express permission of Regulus Arcturus Black_, it said on the door. "So this is your father?" she asked softly again looking at him. "Yes," he mumbled not looking at her face. She sat beside him calmly. "Will you tell me the story?" she asked suddenly, "You know the one Harry, Ron, and Hermione now know?" Canis looked at her suddenly shocked that she wanted to know. He sighed and nodded, "Alright." She smiled looking like an eager child. He smiled back and softly took her hand in his beginning the story Kreacher told Harry.

* * *

A/N stayed tuned for chappie 5 of Undomiel!!!! yaay 


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

Harry has been on edge for the past couple of days along with Ron and Hermione. Yet, Samara and Canis were left completely out of the loop. Whenever they asked what was bothering them or where Kreacher went the trio ignored them and changed the subject. Samara was beginning to get worried for Canis, who left suddenly almost everyday. There she sat once again twiddling with the necklace around her neck waiting for Canis. The trio left some time ago for a reason she didn't know leaving her alone in the house. She sat there letting her mind wonder wishing she had something better to do than just sit around.

There was a slight tickle in the back of her mind. Something was coming. Quickly she got up almost frightened it wasn't coming alone. She ran into the nearest closet and hid in it. The door busted open and a group filed in. All of them pale and some had black eyes. "Search everywhere! Leave no stone unturned," one with tawny hair ordered. All but one left to search and she looked at the tawny haired one distastefully. "Don't look at me that way, Kindred," he warned. "This is wrong and you know it, Carlisle," Kindred spat hatefully. "Just search Kindred! I don't want to hear anymore of this!" Carlisle yelled angrily. Kindred scowled and walked toward the closet Samara was hiding in.

Samara put a hand over her mouth to hopefully make her go unnoticed. Kindred smirked and winked looking strait at Samara's hiding place. Did she know she was there? Samara looked at her confused. Kindred ignored her look and kept walking looking around in the kitchen. "Carlisle!" another of their group yelled from up the stairs. "What?!"

"I think we found something!"

Carlisle quickly ran up the stairs and Kindred ran and opened the closet. Samara backed further into the closet frightened. "Don't be afraid," Kindred whispered, "You must go. I'll distract them for as long as I can. Tell your friends not to come back here!" She took a toboggan out her pocket.

"Take this. It will cover your ears. Hide your necklace as well. We don't have much time."

Samara took it from her and placed it on her head then tucked her necklace in her shirt out of sight. Kindred took Samara's hand in her ice cold one and led her to the door. "Thank you," Samara whispered hurriedly at her. "No problem. Now go!" Kindred gave her a push out the door. She took off running in a random direction.

* * *

After she was a mile away from Grimmwauld Place she realized she didn't know where to go. The cold wind cut through her like a knife and she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Someone walked down the sidewalk causing panic to rise in Samara's mind. She began walking faster; the person began walking faster too. On instinct she began running. The footsteps behind her increased speed as well. Panic rose up her throat and she turned at the next corner but cursed herself when she found a dead end.

"Samara?"

She didn't recognize the voice it surely wasn't Canis's. "How do you know my name?" she asked pushing herself against the wall behind her. "Canis talks about you non-stop. We saw that the leeches have invaded Grimmwauld place. We came looking for you," the man said, "The name is Remus by the way."

"Be pretty useless telling you my name wouldn't it? Since you already know it," she said laughing slightly. Remus laughed also making the tense mood lighten. "Samara?" Canis ran into the alley way panicked. "Canis!" She ran and hugged him tightly shocking both herself and Canis. Canis wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. Samara buried her head into Canis's chest and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I left you there. I just-."

"Don't worry about it. Someone helped out of there anyway."

Canis looked at her curiously, "Really who?" "One of them called her Kindred. I-." Remus suddenly took her shoulders, "Tell me, did she have blonde hair?" Samara looked confused but nodded regardless. "Damn it!"

"Remus?" Canis said shocked and confused. "Canis, Take Samara with you to Tonks. I'll be back later," Remus ordered angrily walking out of the alleyway. Canis sighed and took Samara's arm gently apparating with out another word.

* * *

Remus entered Grimmwauld place solemnly. He looked around seeing everything flipped over along with a ripped open sofa. He continued to walk but a sudden crunch from under his feet stopped him. Remus looked at the broken empty frame.

"I was wondering when you'd come around."

Remus looked at the blonde behind him skeptically. She leaned lazily against the doorway a wide smirk on her face. "K-Kindred," he stuttered, "You're s-supposed to be dead." "Well I am here aren't I?" she said in a smart tone. "But me and Sirius. We saw you. At the funeral, they buried you," Remus said almost trying to convince himself. Kindred smirk faded and she began to look at her shoes. "I've been meaning to tell you Remus. I-."

"What were you doing here with the vampires?"

She grabbed her left arm instinctively. "I've been meaning to tell you," she stopped not knowing how to tell him, "Remus I'm-I'm a vampire." Remus froze looking at her shocked. His words were caught in his throat. "Carlisle did this to you didn't he?" She nodded and tears started to swell in her blue eyes. "T-there's something else, Remus," she said raising her left sleeve. The Dark Mark was etched into her pale skin. "Why?" Remus asked gripping her left arm angrily. "Remus please don't be angry. We didn't have a choice-," she tried to explain but failed miserably.

"Yes you did," Remus angrily snapped back, "You had a choice but you choose the wrong one! You decided to stay with _him._ Now look where it has got you! I have every right to be angry. My sister has joined the Dark Lord with her bloodsucking boyfriend! And now she's-."

"Pregnant."

"Yes and now's she pregnant- wait, what?!"

"Remus I am pregnant that's why we had no choice. It was either we join or our baby dies! What would you have done?!? I love him, Remus," she said angrily to him. Tears pouring down her face as she looked at her brother. "I must go the others will get suspicious." She stopped at the doorway and looked at him. "Warn Harry not to come back here. I love you, Remmy," she said wiping the tears from her face and smiled upon using his nickname. "I love you too Kin," he said smiling back. Kindred turned and walked out the door back to the cruel fate that awaited her.

* * *

"So your Canis' _friend_?"

Tonks winked playfully at Canis. The joy she had embarrassing him on the certain detail. She handed Samara a plate of food. "Don't eat it," Canis whispered in her ear making Samara giggle. "Oh Samara, Canis never stops talking about you," Tonks said after hearing Canis' comment. "Really," Samara asked looking at said person, "What does he say?" "Oh he says how-." Canis' hand slaps over her mouth. "Wow! Samara look what time it is! You must be tired," Canis said loudly over Tonks murmurings against his hand. "No, I am not tired at all," She replied taking a bite from the plate in front of her. Samara nearly choked on it from the taste but forced herself to swallow it. "Of course you are! I'll show you to your room!" Canis said quickly dragging her out of the room before Tonks could say anything.

"I like Tonks. She seems nice."

"Yea she is nice, but bloody annoying sometimes," Canis said sitting on the bed in the room. Samara laughed and sat down next to him. "They didn't bite you did they?" Canis asked once again checking her neck. "For the hundredth time no," Samara laughed pushing him away slightly. "Well sorry for being concerned," Canis said sarcastically poking her side causing her to flinch and giggle. Canis got a mischievous look on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He tackled her over tickling her sides making Samara laugh so hard she couldn't breathe. "S-Stop!" she laughed tears beginning to well up in her eyes from the hard laughing. "And what if I don't?" Canis smirked and stopped tickling her for the moment. Samara blushed slightly seeing the close proximity they were in. She looked up into his gorgeous hazel eyes when she finally realized it. The smile on her face faded as thought it never was really there. Those hazel eyes she saw them once before. "Samara? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Canis sat up slightly. "I-I'm sorry," she choked on her sob lightly pushing him away. "Samara?" She ran out of the room. She had to get out get away. "Samara?" Tonks looked outside the kitchen panicked. Samara jerked the door open and continued to run.

"Samara? Stop come back!"

Canis ran after her catching her arm. "Samara, what's wrong?" Samara couldn't look at him. "Samara look at me," he pleaded softly. She sighed in a way to gather her strength and looked at him. His hazel eyes just made everything replay in her mind.

A light gray-brown haired woman fell lifelessly on her back. Her now empty hazel eyes looked up at Samara coldly.

Quickly she pushed the memory away. She looked into Canis' warm hazel eyes. "What's wrong?" he pleaded again. "I-I just k-know something a-about your m-mother," she stuttered. Canis seemed to stay calm with a questioning gaze. "What is it?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders. "S-she's dead," she spat out quickly looking down at the ground. "How do you know," he asked. "I saw-," she stopped feeling his grip tighten on her shoulders. An inhuman growl emitted from in front of her. She dared to look up seeing not the warm hazel eyes she come to know but devilish looking yellow ones.


End file.
